


Feeling Festive

by Snarryeyes



Series: A Very Snarry Christmas [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad Harry, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #2: Grumpy Elf. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Feeling Festive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #2: Grumpy Elf. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

A little while later, they were on their way up to the school from Hagrid’s hut, thankfully with most of their teeth intact despite his infamous rock cakes. There were a handful of children out playing in the snow—students who were staying over the holidays and therefore didn’t need to join the rush to pack and meet the carriages.

“Daddy,” Lily said, tugging his arm. “Do the prosef—proffetors—“

“Professors?”

“Yes. Do they dress up at Christmas like at my school? Our teachers dressed up as Santa’s elves, and Mr Stanley was Santa. Not the real one, though.”

~~~

Harry suddenly had a mental image of Severus in an elf costume and bit back a laugh. He’d make the grumpiest elf ever.

“I don’t think so, Lils. But there are lots of decorations. Just wait until you see the Great Hall.”

When they had almost reached the school, a stray snowball zoomed towards them. Auror instincts cutting in, Harry deftly deflected it. Upon realizing who he had almost hit, the student looked stricken.

“I’m really sorry—I wasn’t aiming at you!”

Harry smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry, I’ve had worse. Better watch your back!”

The next snowball hit its target.

~~~

“This is a lovely surprise,” Professor McGonagall beamed when they entered the Entrance Hall. An excited buzz swept through the students who were ready and waiting for the carriages, leaving Lily and Al looking a little bewildered.

“Good to see you, Professor,” Harry greeted her.

“Dad?” James appeared through the crowd. “What are you doing here?”

“Hello to you, too!” When James appeared unimpressed, Harry chuckled. “Your brother and sister wanted to come.”

“That’s nice, but…” James hesitated, biting his lip. “Is it alright if I still take the train back? With my friends?”

Harry patted his shoulder. “Of course.”

~~~

Lily seemed unperturbed by James’ decision, for she had just spotted someone else entering the Entrance Hall.

“Severus!”

There was a smattering of snickers as Lily ran over to hug him. Severus cleared his throat loudly, glaring at the growing crowd of students before patting her awkwardly.

“I’m pleased to see you, Miss Potter.”

“I’ll see you later,” Harry said to James before going to Severus’ rescue, Albus in tow. Harry could tell that Al had wanted to run over as well, but was trying to be more mature. Equally conscious of the students around them, Harry also restrained himself.

~~~

They led the children into the Great Hall, away from the crowd. As Al and Lily gazed at the sparkling decorations and up at the snowy enchanted ceiling, Harry murmured to Severus, “They wanted to surprise you. I hope you don’t mind.”

“I do not,” Severus replied softly, his gaze shifting from Al and Lily to the handful of students also present. “Of course, I would like to be able to greet my fiancé properly.”

Harry looked across at him, his hand brushing Severus’ lightly. “Me too.” Busy schedules having kept them apart, he couldn’t wait to have Severus home.


End file.
